Totally Spies Season 3
by Drownedinlight
Summary: TVY lol 3 new spies come along. Will it ruin WHOOP forever... or will the six spies save the world in one peice? Find out BY READING!


Totally Spies Season 3  
  
Chaopter #1: The spies are born  
  
Sam walked down the street with her two best friends in the entire world, Clover and Alex. "You know, it's been a long time since Jerry has needed our spy work. I wonder what's up?  
  
"Yeah, you're right, Sammy. It's been almost two months!" Alex agreed. "I mean, what if something happened?"  
  
"I doubt it, Alex. I mean, they WOULD contact us, wouldn't they? Plus, crime must have just stopped!" Clover told them.  
  
"Yeah, but Clover..." Alex argued. "We DO live in Beverly Hills, a top crime spot in the entire country!" (AN: Sorry! Has to give a good excuse for Alex!)  
  
Sam looked around. They had reached Central Park. "Where's David?" She asked, looking at the others.  
  
"I don't know! Maybe he's late!" Clover said, looking as well.  
  
"Take a look over there, girls!" Alex shouted, pointing to David and Mandy. "He's with Mandy!"  
  
"Why that little..." Clover started. She saw Mandy wave to three other girls. One had shoulder length black hair, one had long brown hair, and the last had very short white hair in pigtails. "Who are THEY???" Clover asked.  
  
"I'm not sure... wait a minute!" Sam exclaimed. "Those are new students! I saw them with Mandy this morning! They've joined her 'posy'!"  
  
Alex examined them for a while. "And... I've seen them around WHOOP!"  
  
"Weird... me too!" Clover agreed. "Maybe Jerry's had them take our place! AH!" She panicked. Why would Jer replace US? We were here first!!   
  
"Clover, Jerry would never replace us! Don't be silly!" Sam said. The three girls left (AN: Mandy's posy, not the spies, with out Mandy). "Well, with or without WHOOP, I say that we do some spying on them, girls!"  
  
"Right!" They both said together. All three girls (AN: This time it is the spies!) then slowly followed for about a mile. "How far can they live?!" Clover whined.  
  
"I dunno, but I say we should take a seat." Alex said, sitting down with the other three girls. In a flash they were zooming down a metal tube and landed softly on a circular, red, big pillow. "JERRY!" She shouted, running up to give him a hug. The other two did the same.  
  
"Jerry! We thought that you had replaced us!" Clover told him. Usually, they were mad at him for doing this, but now they were happy. They were spies again.  
  
"T-take y-you're place?" Jerry started to sweat. "Now, w-why would I-I d-do that?" He sat down, and so did the girls. "Well, actually, I sort of did."  
  
"WHAT?!" Clover shouted. "YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING, JERRY!"  
  
"But not really! They were just being tested. Now I want you to complete their training." Jerry pressed a button and three girls appeared.  
  
"NO WAY!" Alex yelled. It was the three girls from Mandy's posy!  
  
"Ladies, I'd like you to meet WHOOP's newest agents, Amber, Lily, and Katie." Jerry told them. Amber and Clover looked each other up and down, Lily and Alex just stared, and Sam and Katie introduced themselves.  
  
"Woah, Jer, are we supposed to work with these wanna-bes?" Clover asked him, sort of angrily.  
  
"Well, yes, Clover, you are." Amber snapped. "And for your information, we have been taking your place for the month! And we have done VERY well!"  
  
"Uh-oh! That's not gonna be pretty!" Sam whispered to Katie. She nodded her head in agreement.  
  
"WE HEARD THAT!" Amber and Clover shouted in unison. "STOP COPPYING ME!" They shouted at each other. "STOP IT!"  
  
Katie looked at Sam, and Sam at Katie. "This is where I come in." Katie said. "Me too." Sam agreed. "Girls, break it up!" Sam and Katie said together.  
  
"Girls, girls, girls! Please, calm down. I have a mission for all of you." Jerry broke in. Silence fell. "Good, now for your gadgets!" a screen popped up behind him. (AN: I'm gonna make ALL (or most) of these up, so just deal with it and review!) "You have the non-stick go-go boots that let you walk in sticky situations, the laser-beam lipstick which is good for walls, doors, and metal, and the jet-pack back-pack." He opened a case that had a red button in it. "And from where you're going, Ciao!"  
  
With that, the girls were sucked up a tube that somehow lead to Italy.  
  
Hope you enjoyed! Read, review, add to fav stories, and check back for chappie 2! Sorry to leave you hanging! 


End file.
